Jusqu'où iras-tu ?
by Chokoala
Summary: Il était enfermé ici. Parce qu'il était différent. Mathieu avait des amis, une libérté. Et on lui a supprimé...


_**Voila une nouveau petit OS sur notre très cher Mathieu Sommet ! Bonne lecture à toi qui lis ceci !**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Jusqu'où iras-tu ?<strong>_

Il tournait en rond dans une chambre démunie de porte, comme un lion dans une cage trop étroite. Un lion abandonné de tous, fébrile et soumis à l'enfermement à perpétuité. Un animal conditionné dans le mensonge et la haine. Bête sanguinaire aux cros tranchants et aux yeux gonflés par les tourments incessants.

_**"RENDEZ-LES MOI ! RENDEZ-LES MOI !"**_

Un hurlement écartelant ces amidales, arrachant ces poumons. Son haleine estrofiée par le vide lui éclatait les canines. Ces lèvres gercées où pendaient une abominable bave noire. Un mélange de larmes et de vomis. De sang et de médicaments. De glaire et de salive.

Un regard meurtrier fixe, fouettant les murs plus violemment que le bruit de ces pattes sur le carrelage. Des pieds gelés, atrocement piqués par le manque de chaleur. Une chaleur humaine. Une chaleur inexistante. Une chaleur manquante.

Absence totale d'humanité.

Quatre murs en plâtres brûlants ces iris. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps n'était qu'une masse de nerfs à vifs, d'organes en ébullitions. Son cerveau était mort. Sa folie était encrée en lui au fer rouge. Elle le possédait. Elle l'anéantissait.

Cruel destin où chacun se perd dans les méandres de l'univers.

_**"RENDEZ-LES MOI ! OU SONT-ILS ? QUE LEUR AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?"**_

Ces muscles étrangers. Cette mâchoire hargne. Cette fatigue hallucinante le frappant sans répit. Il était exténué. Animé par une unique pensée.

Une pensée... Des amis... Des frères... Ces frères !

_**"JE. VEUX. LES. REVOIR !" **_

Derrière lui traîné le fardeau de ces supplices. Tel une sangsue avide de mort. Sa camisole. Un morceau de tissu en lambeau. Arraché par la seule force de ces dents. Peinte en rouge. Couleur assassine. Martyrisé par son anatomie. Des mots lui broyant ces tripes et découpant vulgairement son estomac.

Ces mains étaient libres. Prêtent à faire un massacre. Excitées à l'idée de détruite. Tremblantes sous l'envie de tuer.

La torture l'interroge, et la douleur lui répond.

Indéfiniment. Des heures durant. Son corps squelettique tournait en rond. Vomissant sans même s'en rendre compte ! Réflexions enterrées. Instinct carnassier. Traînant ces épaules fragilisées, les fracassant contre les murs, dans l'espoir de les voir tomber.

_**"ILS SONT LA ! JE LES SENS ! JE LES ENTENDS ! ARRÊTEZ DE ME MENTIR !"**_

Madame la Faucheuse, hilare, le contemplait.

Alléchante provocation. Agréable impasse. Plaisante idée.

_**"PATRON !" **_

On le gifla. Le silence le tabassait. Il s'écroula. Se releva. Titubait. Ivre fou. Effrayé par sa propre voix. Dégoulinante d'agressivité.

_**"RÉPONDEZ-MOI ! PATRON ! HIPPIE ! PANDA ! NOM DE DIEU !"**_

Paupières écorchées à chaque battement, au rythme de ces inspirations forcées. Il ne savait plus respirer. Il avait réappris. De lui-même. Obligé de faire attention. Forcé à vivre s'il voulait les retrouver. Forcé à survivre pour les réentendre.

Il se jeta sur un mur, le lécha, le griffa de ces longs ongles jaunâtres, le caressant parfois. Toile vide à remplir. Dix crayons tendus. D'une même couleur. Monochrome tableau momifiée par son âme. Zombie croquant sa propre chair. Mourant sous son venin.

Ces mains aimantaient ses iris blanchis sous les néons. Elles se mirent à vibrer. Elle explosèrent dans un tonnerre d'écho. Monstrueux bruit.

_**"ET TOI SALE GOSSE ! ARRÊTEZ ! CA SUFFIT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JOUER A CACHE-CACHE ! FAISONS PLUTÔT DU COLORIAGE !**_

L'assourdissante résonnance de sa solitude lui revient aussi vite qu'un reflet dans un miroir.

Il serra ces poings. Ces phalanges se brisèrent sèchement. Un hurlement retentit dans ces tympans. Du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Gorge amorphe. Amas de sang. Il ravala sa glaire boueuse. Un sourire méprisant entre ces joues creuses.

Sa respiration. Il devait reprendre sa respiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Interminablement. Seule mélodie de la prison. Unique note. Brutale, bruyante. Et dérangeante. Mais pourtant si vitale. Indispensable châtiment.

Apocalypse. Destruction de son entité. Aspiration de son énergie.

_**"JE VAIS DESSINER ! JE VAIS VOUS DESSINER ! JE VAIS FAIRE DES PORTRAITS ! DE BEAUX PORTRAITS !"**_

Il planta ces ongles morts dans la chair dur de la paroi. Ces longues lames tranchantes tel un couteau à pain. Aussi hideuses, craseuses et tordues que ces dents. Ils s'encastrèrent dans le plâtre qui s'effrita doucement. Gravier blanc tombant à ces pieds. Rire diabolique compressant sa boîte crânienne.

Les allés et venus de ces doigts souillés hérissaient ces poils d'effroi. L'air le fuyait; traumatisé par le bruit semblable à celle d'une ardoise.

Une perle coula le long de son dos tordu. Bloqué par des cervicales cadavériques.

_**"JE. N'Y. ARRIVE. PAS ! J'EN AI MARRE ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A COLORIER CORRECTEMENT !"**_

Il éclata un juron, et claqua son crâne sur la surface biscornue.

_**"LAISSEZ-MOI M'EXPRIMER ! NOM DE DIEU !"**_

Il agonisait. Courait après la mort. Prolongeait son calvaire. Poursuivait ces atrocités.

A plusieurs reprises, le choc était inévitable. Le mal se propageait dans ces veines qui éclatèrent aussi brutalement que ses arcades sourcilières. Son nez agrémentait la cascade de grenadine gluante. Un fleuve de sang coulant par toutes les issues possibles. Son front devenu brillant, éblouissant sous les néons, l'entraîna dans un fou rire. Pernicieux.

Son agonie. Sa maladie. Sa schizophrénie. Sa seule preuve de leur existence.

Rouge. Rouge était son torse. Rouge étaient ces mains. Rouge étaient ces yeux. Rouge étaient ces cris. Rouge était la couleur de ces stylos macabres aux bouts de ces paumes.

_**"NON ! NON ! COMME CA ! VOILA !"**_

Il attrapa à plein mains le lugubre mélange et en infecta le mur souillé. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il devint tel un spectre. Une créature. Rapide et précise dans ces gestes. Il dessinait. Il dessinait plutôt bien. L'oeuvre de sa maladie. Des visages. Son visage. Ces visages. Encore et toujours eux. Ils les aimaient. Tellement. Il endurait cette malédiction. Pour eux.

_**"ENCORE ! ENCORE !"**_

Des arabesque, des traits, des lignes, des courbes. Il se représentait. Il les représentait. Parce qu'il ne savait plus à quoi il ressemblait. Il n'avait plus qu'eux en tête. Des gestes vertigineux, hypnotisant. Grotesque cauchemar. Chaotique attention.

_**"IL FAUT QU'ILS REVIENNENT !"**_

Des lunettes. Une cigarette. Un bob. Un costume. Un micro. Une casquette. Une peluche.

Le sang coulait toujours. Un torrent incontrôlable. Il perdait contre lui-même. Inutile duel. Combat à mort. Contre la mort. Perles rougeâtre grattant sa peau. Cauchemardesque cacophonie.

Il était démembré. Délaissé par le peu de compagnie qu'il avait.

Les secondes. Les minutes. Les heures. Tout défilaient trop lentement. Peut-être qu'il était ici depuis des années.

Non.

Seulement deux jours.

_**"VOILÀ ! VOILÀ ! J'AI FINI ! J'AI FINI !"**_

Ces jambes reculèrent de quelques pas. Son front devint froid. La douleur avait disparut. Il essuya son visage d'un effrayant revers de bras. La boisson chaude s'étala. Profonde éclaboussure. Cicatrices indélébiles. La sueur collante s'écrasa avec viscosité sur ces os. Sur le carrelage. Blanc.

_**"REGARDEZ LES AMIS ! J'AI TERMINÉ ! VOUS ÊTES PAS MIGNON COMME ÇA !? REGARDEZ-VOUS LES COPAINS ! VOUS ÊTES VIVANTS ! VOUS ÊTES RÉELS ! J'AI FINI MON DESSIN ! J'AI FINI ! J'AI FINI !"**_

Il se redressa, témoignant de sa maladie. Incurable. Pourtant si simple à comprendre. Il s'écroula sur le sol, à genou. Le buste penché en avant, près à s'évanouir. Il redevenait presque lui même, le temps d'un court instant. Gouffre désordonnée dans sa poitrine contracté. Il avait compris. Il venait de comprendre. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Le lion n'était qu'abstraction. Objet. Manipulation et changement. La bête était piégée dans son monde. Cercle vicieux. Problème indéterminé.

_**"C'est fini... Je suis fini."**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila c'est déjà terminé ! J'espère que tu auras apprécié lire cet OS Si tu comptes me donner ton avis j'en serai très heureuse...<em>**

**_A bientôt, et merci !_**


End file.
